Timeline (movie canon)
The timeline of the events as shown in the four movies, Jurassic Park: The Game and accessory material. 1525 * Isla Nublar is discovered by Spanish Navigator Diego Fernandez. It is named ‘Cloud Island’ by Nicolas de HuelvaJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 1928 *John Hammond is born in Edinbrugh, Scottland. 1930 *Sanjay Masrani is born in Bombay, British India. 1967 *Simon Masrani is born in Bombay, Inida. 1969 *John Hammond opens "Animal Kingdom" in Nairobi, Kenya. In or before 1973 * Before May 23 - Sarah Harding is born.When protesting to Ian about coming to Isla Sorna, Sarah says that she has been working with wild animals for twenty-four years. As Ian and the others arrive on May 23rd, Sarah was at least 24 on that date, placing her birth in a year before 1973. 1973 * February 16 '''- Sanjay Masrani establishes the corporation Masrani with the development of Mascom, an ambitious telecommunications network located inAbout Misrani. (2014). Retrieved from Masrani Global: About Bombay, India. 1978 * '''Summer; before June - Jessica Harding is born.During Raptor Chase, June 1993, Jessica Harding says she is almost 15. 1975 *InGen is established in San Deigo, Californa. 1979 * Mascom utilizes fiber-optic communications into telecommunications networkJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 1981 - 1982 * While running an Animal Preserve out of Kenya with Robert Muldoon, John Hammond begins laying the ground work for International Genetic TechnologiesThe Lost World: Jurassic Park: Peter Ludlow: Fifteen years ago John Hammond had a dream. * Hammond hires Dr. Laura Sorkin for a proof of concept and shows InGen that extinct DNA can be extracted from mosquitoes trapped in amber. InGen, owned by Hammond and Cowan, Swain and Ross, is later established out of Palo Alto, California with further locations and operations in Europe and San Diego, CA and sets their eyes on Costa Rican islands for development for their research facility of Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar respectivelyFrom InGen Handbook part of the JP:Deluxe Edition. * With the resistance of Costa Rican locals at first, InGen looks to building their theme park in San Diego, CA near one of their corporate locationsJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 1982 *Isla Sorna is leased from the Costa Rican Government. 1983 * Mascom launchesMascom Network. (2014). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Index in IndiaJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. *Construction of Jurassic Park: San Diego begins. 1983 - 1984 * Hammond establishes Isla Sorna as a research outpost for production of the animals and San Diego for the theme park location due to the world-famous San Diego Zoo being local to it. Wu is eventually brought on and begins working with Sorkin and shows he can bring back the dinosaurs in a fraction of the time than Sorkin. Dr. Sorkin becomes resentful and a pain to InGen from this point on, opting to "work in the field"Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 1984 * First prehistoric animal was brought back to life.InGen Technologies. (2014, November 19). Retrieved from Masrani Global: InGen Division *Tatsuo Technology is founded in Tokyo, Japan. 1985 * Jess sneaks into a Tiger exhibit when her father works at the San Diego Zoo. According to Gerry it "scared the daylights out of me"Jurassic Park: The Game, Episode 1.. *Jurassic Park: San Deigo is canceled. 1986 *InGen successfully clones their first dinosaur on Site B, Velociraptor. 1987 - 1989 * After producing a reasonable stock of dinosaurs InGen and Hammond decide to abandon the concept of Jurassic Park San Diego and look a little closer to an island near the operations in the South Pacific as originally intended. Isla Nublar is eventually negotiated for purchase and construction begins in 1989, with InGen spending the next five years leasing it from the Costa Rican government; they offer to relocate the native peoples along with providing education and medical care and assistance - though it is very rudimentaryJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Nima and the Bribri Tribe are removed from Isla Nublar by the Costa Rican government and moved to the mainland in the ghettos; in a capacity that is unknown, Oscar was involvedNima mentions both the events, InGen obtaining the island and the removal of her people, in Jurassic Park: The Game.. * Dr. Sorkin is granted her field lab on Nublar in an effort to show she can still be of use by correcting Wu’s mistakes as a field scientist. * July 1988- Eric Kirby is born in Enid, Oklahoma 1990 * Spring - Teaser trailer: first fossilised mosquito discovered in a piece of Amber from a mine in South America.Jurassic Park Teaser Trailer. 1992 * Before June 12th - Gerry and Sarah Harding speak.In Jurassic Park: The Game, Jess says that Gerry hasn't spoken to Sarah in "Over a year" meaning that, as the game begins on June 12th, 1993, he last spoke to Sarah sometime before the same date in 1992. * Sanjay Masrani, the founder of Masrani Global Corporation, dies. His company is inherited by his son, Simon. Between 1989 and June 1993 * Laura Sorkin continues her research and breeds Troodon. At some point, she obtains a field assistant in David Banks. Hammond later orders the Troodons to be destroyed, but Sorkin refuses and studies them in private. Before June 1993 * Oscar and Billy (possibly with D-Caf) go on a mission to Nicaragua where most of their fellow mercenaries die and those that may have survived but have not been found are left behind, with Oscar forcing Billy to leaveJurassic Park: the Game, Episode 2: The Cavalry, Scenario#7 The Ride.. 1993 * May 24 - Incident happened at the Geothermal Power Plant of Isla Nublar.Jurassic Park: The Game, scenario Power Plant. A Mr. DNA sign says that it has been 18 days since the last incident. Since the sign didn't reset when the plant was malfunctioning at June 12th, the 18 days probably count until June 11. * Early June Timeline Of Events from The Original Trilogy. - Building continues on Isla Nublar until Jophery, a gatekeeper, is significantly injured (or killed) by a Velociraptor during a transfer to the holding pen. Major construction comes to a halt on Isla Nublar leaving many structures unfinished until Hammond receives endorsements from outside opinions, which his investors demand. * Gennaro visits Mano de Dios Amber Mine and meets with Juanito Rostagno; Hammond, supposed to meet him there, does not arrive as he is with his daughter, who's divorce proceedings have begun. Around this time, Gennaro invites Ian Malcolm to visit Isla NublarJurassic Park: Hammond: I bring scientists. You bring a rock star.. Monday, June 7 * John Hammond meets with Drs Grant and Sattler and invites them to Jurassic ParkJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. Tuesday, June 8 * Dennis Nedry meets with Dodgson to discuss stealing the embryos. Friday, June 11 * Morning: Endorsement team arrives at Isla Nublar. * Noon: Endorsement team has lunch in V.I.P. Dining Room. Tim Murphy and his sister, Lex Murphy, arrive on the Island. * 19:00h: Storm evacuation. All non-essential staff leaves the island with the boat. * ~19:00h - Power down. Dennis Nedry killed. Endorsement team attacked. * Between 19:00h and Morning of June 12th'Nedry has been killed, which is why Nima and Miles are on the island, yet the storm is still raging. By the time Gerry gets Nima to the Visitor Centre the storm has stopped, meaning that Nima and Miles arrive - and Miles is killed - between the two times. - Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick arrive on Isla Nublar after Dennis Nedry fails to arrive at the Biosyn hand over. At the same time, authorities search for Dennis Nedry in San DiegoJurassic Park: The Game: Said by Oscar to Nima, who informs Oscar that Nedry is dead.. Ray Arnold attempts to restore power and is killed by ''Velociraptors. Ian, Hammond, Muldoon and Ellie retreat to an underground bunker. Saturday, June 12 * '''Dawn - Ellie restores power. Robert Muldoon is killed by Velociraptors. * Morning - Tim Murphy is electrocuted by the fences. Ellie, Grant, Tim and Lex reunite. Velociraptors attack Tim and Lex in the kitchens; one is locked in a freezer. Rexy kills The Big One. The Endorsement team leaves Isla Nublar; as they fly away, Gerry Harding calls for help from the Visitor Center and InGen sends a rescue team while Nima kidnaps the Hardings. * Afternoon - The mercenaries arrive and Bravo Team is gunned down by Vargas who is infected by Troodons. Vargas is killed by Oscar Morales. Alpha Team finds Nima and the Hardings. Daniel "D-Caf" Cafaro goes missing, leaving the helicopter unmanned. * Between Afternoon and Evening - David Banks walks too close to the Troodons in the Quarantine Pens and is, to Laura's sadness, killed. * Evening - Laura Sorkin adds supplement to the water supply to reverse the Lysine contingency. * Evening - Isla Nublar Field Lab is attacked by Rexy and Velociraptors. Survivors escape into the tunnels. * Night - Survivors reach the Marine Facility.In the scenario The Marine Facility Gerry says it is Saturday. Laura Sorkin is killed by the Tylosaurus that she unleashed. Sunday, June 13 * Morning: Billy Yoder attempts to kill Gerry, Nima and Jess and flees the Marine Facility, leaving them to die. The Hardings and Nima swim out of the Marine Facility and reach the North Dock, which is attacked by Rexy. Billy Yoder is killed rescuing the Barbasol can and the Hardings and Nima leave Isla NublarDespite optional endings being provided, the canonical ending is that Nima survives.. Sometime after this, the US army planned to bomb the island, yet the bombing never occurredThe Jurassic World site says that Rexy - the Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World - lived on the island for 25 years. This means that the bombing cannot have occurred, otherwise she would have been killed.. November * Deconstruction of Jurassic Park from Isla Nublar begins. 1993 - 1994 * After June of 1993 - The Incident at Isla Nublar starts the downward tail spin of InGen. During Ian Malcolm's recovery, Sarah Harding ventures to see him in Costa Rica to see if the rumors of resurrected dinosaurs were true . The included file says that Sarah, Malcolm's girlfriend, travelled all the way to Costa Rica where he was recovering.. After his recovery, Ian Malcolm violates his non-disclosure agreement by speaking publicly about what happened on Isla Nublar and eventually loses his tenure at the University he works at for “allegedly” receiving money although he denied ever accepting any. * Between June 13th 1993 and May 23rd 1994 - InGen braces for Hurricane Clarissa, and proceeds to evacuate and close down operations on Site B later in 1993; the dinosaurs are released to mature on their own in the wild. Ideas for re-establishing a theme park are lost by what Hammond considers “an act of God” shortly afterJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. During the same time period, though after the evacuation and release of the dinosaurs, Hurricane Clarissa arrives and wipes out Site BJohn Hammond says he has been protecting the island for four years; Hurricane Clarissa's imminent arrival was what caused the evacuation and the release of the dinosaurs, so must have hit in or before May 1994, but after the events of June 1993.. November 1994 Henry Wu returns to Isla Nublar to assist the clean-up teams in cataloging the animals and to determine how they were breedingJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 1995 *Dr. Henry Wu writes The Next Step: An Evolution of God’s Concepts which details his ambition for creating brand new speciesJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 1996 * Masrani Oil Industries is founded in Abu DhabiMasrani Oil Industries. (2014). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Oil . * Data Analysys is founded in JohannesburgJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. Between June 13th, 1993 and May 23rd 1997 * The deaths of Gennaro, Muldoon and John Arnold are "covered up" by InGenMalcolm states that "three" deaths were covered up. Jophery's death is known of - that is why the Endorsement team were on the Island, so that doesn't count. The only other people killed were Gennaro, Muldoon, John Arnold and Nedry; since Nedry's death is not mentioned in The Lost World, the three "covered up" deaths have to be the others.. Despite this, the families of Gennaro, Robert Muldoon and John Arnold sued Ingen for $36.5 Million Dollars, $23 Million Dollars and $12.6 Million Dollars respectivelyDeleted scene of The Lost World: Jurassic Park: Ludlow: "Family of Donald Gennaro, $36.5 Million Dollars. Family of John Arnold, 23 Million. Family of Robert Muldoon, 12.6 Million.". Late 1996 - May 25th 1997 In mid/late December 1996 a British family on a yacht cruise eventually stumbles upon InGen’s Site B. Cathy Bowman is injured severely by a pack of CompsognathusDespite Hammond saying to Malcolm that it was a "few weeks ago", it has to be months between her attack and Malcolm's arrival at Hammond's residence as litigation takes months to transpire, setting the date of Cathy's attack in either late 1996 or early 1997Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. Within forty eight hours of her attack, Cathy is taken to hospital and InGen is able to obtain pictures of the injured childBoth Hammond and Ludlow confirm that Cathy is "fine" and Ludlow hands out pictures to the board members in May 1997. May 1997 Events of begin. *'May 21'KARACOSIS WUTANSIS - Henry Wu creates the hybrid plant Karacosis wutansis (Wu Flower). This accomplishment gains international media attention and sparks Masrani’s interest in acquiring InGen.Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. May 23 (Day 1) * InGen has a board meeting to appoint Ludlow as CEO of InGen. * John talks to Malcolm about the expedition. * Malcolm tells the Gatherers team that they leave 3 hours later. * 3 hours later - Gatherers leave. * Gatherers arrive at Isla Sorna. * InGen Hunters arrive at Isla Sorna. * Night - Gatherers sabotage the Hunter camp. * Night - Gatherer's camp attacked by the T. rex. * Night - Survivors walk inland. May 24 (Day 2) *Survivors walk to the cliff. * Night - Survivors attacked by T. rex. * Night - Gatherers reach the Worker Village and call for help. May 25 (Day 3) * Morning'''Ludlow: "Wee-small hours of the morning...". - San Diego Incident. Late/End of May - December 1997 * John Hammond diesJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park EncyclopediaAccording to Masrani Global, InGen was purchased by Simon Masrani in 1998, a year after John Hammond died. As he was alive in May, he must have died between May 1997 and December 1997, at which point Masrani purchased InGen. * Simon Masrani, the son of Sanjay Masrani, who was an old friend of Hammond before the deaths of both the former and latter, approaches InGen and proposes a corporate buy-out. According to Masrani, speaking in 2015, it was "Hammond's dying wish" for him to take InGen and build Jurassic WorldJurassic World 1998 * Charlie Degler is born. * InGen is fully integrated under Masrani Global bannerJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Masrani Oil begins experimental wind energy trials. * Conceptual planning for Jurassic World begins with Masrani "drawing experts from all over the companyJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 1999 * Mascom launches "Glinda", a satellite whose purpose is to study the behavior and physiology of dangerous low-pressure weather systems.Masrani News. (2014, December). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Main * Zach Mitchell is bornZach is sixteen in Jurassic World, which is set in 2015.. 2000 * Axis Boulder is founded in Dubai by Masrani to assist in the design processes of many Masrani's civil and mechanical interests. * '''December - Simon Masrani promoted Dr. Wu within the ranks of the InGen company and brought onto the Jurassic World projectJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 2001 * 23rd May23rd May is exactly eight weeks before July 18th, which is how long Paul and Amanda say Eric has been missing - at least, it is according to the 2001 Calendar for Costa Rica - Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby make a trip to Isla Sorna with Dino-Soar. They crash land on the island. Only Eric survives with Ben receiving internal injuries on landing. * July 18th - Major events of took place. * Three escaped Pteranodons are "cleaned up" by Vic Hoskins, the head of InGen Security, in a location somewhere over CanadaInGen Security. (2015, February). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Security . 2002 - 2004 * Timack Construction is founded by Masrani with the purpose of constructing the company's latest project: Jurassic World and construction begins. Axis Boulder Engineering and Timack Construction are contracted for preparation and planning prior to construction. InGen security is present on the island as well, with construction materials costing 1.2 billion dollarsJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. At the same time, Simon attempting to quell media fears, as well as rebuff concerns from conservation groupsJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia: Simon Masrani. * Masrani alternative energies division acquires the Schwarz Dam in GermanyJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * Simon Masrani personally hires Hoskins to re-develop the InGen Security Division. 2004 * Masrani Oil began to construct hydroelectric dams across Europe providing cities in the region cleaner energy. * Construction of Jurassic World is finished. * Gray Mitchell is bornAccording to the Lego Jurassic World website, Gray is eleven during the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015.. *Dinosaurs from Isla Sorna are transported to Isla Nublar. 2005 * June - Jurassic World opens. 98,120 visitors in its first month. Masrani/InGen sign an agreement with the Costa Rican Environmental Protection society to formally protect the indigenous wildlife of Isla NublarJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 2007 * Aerospace Dynamix is founded in FranceJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * InGen Security developed drone technology with Aerospace Dynamix and the Mascom Network. * Mascom launched GPS navigation system ‘Centaurus’, utilizing five satellitesJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 2008 * Last time Claire sees Zach and Gray before 2015. . 2009 *'April 5' - A hybrid is created by InGen. 2011 * Masrani acquires Tatsuo Technology. 2012 * The Tanius 6J, a Mascom made cellular phone, is released. * InGen Siberia Facility starts constructionJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. *The Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study Project begins development. 2013 *The Cerberus Array, a set of 120 turbines from Masrani Oil, is commissioned and is placed off the coast of the United Kingdom.. Array powers 450MW of electricity from 120 turbinesJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. 2014 * Masrani Oil gains a $48 million investment in blade architecture.. * Masrani Aerospace begins development of 3-bladed wind Turbines, with a projected completion of 2016. Masrani ia also commissioned to build wind turbines in South Africa, Philippines, South-west Australia.Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * August - Masrani Oil Platform L-12 suffers severe damage from a hurricane originating from the East Pacific. This incident halts production of Masrani oil by a year.Masrani News (2014, October). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Main * October - Repairs to Oil Platform L-12 begin. * November - InGen's Siberian facility, Martel, opensMasrani News (2014, November). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Main. It consists of a rotating crew of nine scientists and 45 excavation crew. The project was intended to last 18 months, for the specific purpose of finding organic remains, dated 40,000-20,000 years, from glacial ice remains in the permafrost.Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. * December - "Glinda" descends to the Earth after 15 years of service with its relay equipment being decommissioned and a new satellite named "Ervic".Masrani CEO Blog (2014, Januray) Retrived from Masrain Global: Index 2015 *'January'- Simon Masrani announces a boost in InGen's funding equalling to $225 million over the course of the next three years. The funds will be used to support InGen's Security Operations divisionMasrani News (2015, January). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Main. * Karen Mitchell and her husband, Scott, begin divorce proceedings after many years of difficult marriage; unbeknownst to either of them, their son Gray discovers that the people mailing them are divorce lawyersIn Jurassic World Zach confirms that their marriage has "always been like that" and Gray says that "They get mail from two different lawyers... They're divorce lawyers.". * May - Intended time for completion of the Indominus Paddock. * July Masrani Global - Intended time for the arrival of the Indominus Rex; due to problems with the paddock it is not created until much later. * Late November - Early December - The Indominus rex is createdThe placement of Jurassic World is in winter and near Christmas due to snow on the ground and Christmas songs playing. Christmas Day of 2015 is four weeks into December 2015. The Indominus rex is three weeks old at the time of the breakout. Depending on when in December the breakout occurs, then the Indominus rex was created in late November or Early December and moved into it's Enclosure straight afterwards. * Late December- the events of occurClaire says, shortly before the breakout, that the Indominus rex has been in it's enclosure for "three weeks". At the time of the breakout, we know it is Winter - due to snow and Christmas songs at the beginning of the film. The Indominus is also three weeks old, meaning it was created in Late November or Early December. Three weeks places the date closer towards Christmas and the later end of December. Simon Masrani, Vic Hoskins most of the ACU and several other park workers and visitors are killed when the Indominus rex breaks out of its enclosure. * Jurassic World closes permanently. Unknown *Richard Wiesner, COO of Masrani Global, sends an urgent memo to the investors of his company stating that there will be an emergency board meeting. References Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Movie Canon